


Alone But Rutted

by Kokorokirei



Series: In A World Full Of Hate, We Married [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jackal Fareeha, Married Couple, Mini Extra, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Related to Mystic and Jasmine, Rutting, Sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Angela and Fareeha finally have the home to themselves. The kids are out with their grandmother for a few days, letting the tired parents have some quality alone time. When Fareeha is suddenly struck by a rut, Angela is more than happy to help her wife through it.





	Alone But Rutted

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the “Epilogue: One World” chapter of “Mystic and Jasmine”. It takes place about four years after the main events of the story. If you haven’t read “Mystic and Jasmine”, check it out! This doesn’t add to the story but it is a nice smut one-shot for the fans of the story. I hope you enjoyed.

“You know, I was worried about leaving my pups with Ana for three days but she’s really good at handling them.” Angela says, waving at her mother-in-law as she left. Frieda, the oldest pup, held onto her grandmother’s hand, followed by the second oldest, Ammuna, and leaving Altair, the only male pup, to trail behind his sisters. The siblings waved their moms goodbye as Ana lead them away. “But camping? They are barely five years old, liebling.”

 

Fareeha, smirking over Angela’s shoulder, wraps her arm around her wife’s waist, humming softly as her mother and children turn the corner, disappearing from sight. She whispers, “Jackal pups are naturally going to get curious and peaked with energy at a young age, it’s a normal routine for parents or grandparents to take children out into the wild and teach them about being a jackal before they grow more mature.”

 

“Where did your mother take you when you were young?” Angela asked, scooting back so she could close the front door, almost dragging an affectionate Fareeha with her.

 

“She took me to the deepest part of the desert where the sand dunes rose up to the sun.” Fareeha explains in a singalong voice, shuffling her feet as Angela made her way to the living room of the house. “I remember running around in the sand with my mom as she taught me how to fight, explore, and navigate using my jackal form.”

 

“Sounds like a dream.” Angela sarcastically says, licking her lower lips as she picked up empty plates from the coffee table. Her wife, still holding on to her, just followed her as she held Angela by the waist. Heading towards the kitchen to drop off the plates, Angela hums, “I wish I could at least be there to watch over them.”

 

“With all due respect, my little moonflower, your skin will turn red as a ripe tomato and shrivel up like a fig on a midday heat wave.” Fareeha mumbled, kissing along the exposed shoulder. Her lips gently landed on pale skin, sucking on the warm flesh as Fareeha blessed her wife with thoughtless affection. As she did this, she says, “You wouldn’t even last ten minutes out in the heart of the sand.”

 

Fareeha swiped her tongue along the curve of Angela’s neck, tasting her lover as her hips gently grinded against the back of Angela’s rear, slowly and softly. Angela, taking note in Fareeha’s extra affection, says, “You have been quite needy since this morning. Did you planned this beforehand so we can be alone? Huh?”

 

“Well, someone has to stay home to watch you, my little hernia.” Fareeha purred, digging her nose into blonde locks, sucking in the heavy jasmine scent that rested there.

 

Ignoring Fareeha’s teasing, Angela rolled her eyes as she says, “Liebling?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hernia is not really a pet name.”

 

Fareeha’s ears flicker a bit as her tail dropped low. She mumbles, “It’s not? I thought hernia was a cute pet name.”

 

“If having your intestines slip out of a hole in your stomach is cute to you, then by all means, keep calling me that.” Angela giggled, reaching over to scratch behind Fareeha’s ear. This earned a low and pleasing growl from Fareeha, who rocked her hips a bit faster against Angela’s rear. 

 

“Mystics call that ‘Snake Warts’.” Fareeha explained. 

 

“You really need to stop reading my medical books when I’m not around.”

 

“I just like to do a bit of light reading.” Fareeha nudged her hand around Angela’s lower stomach, rubbing along the waistband of her jeans. “It’s not my fault that your people have such beautiful names for medical conditions.”

 

“If you like to read so much, then at least read the definition of these pet names you like to try on me.” Angela laughs, turning around to face her lover. “Or just stick with flower names, huh?”

 

“My little kumquat?” Fareeha suggested, pouting her lips a bit.

 

“Better. I don’t mind being called after a fruit.” Angela sighed, patting Fareeha on the cheek. “My little schatz.”

 

Fareeha’s tail wagged even wider as she rubbed her head against Angela, pulling Angela in for a huge bear hug. Sighing as she puts all of her love into the hug, she says, “These three days are going to be so great. We almost never get any alone time.”

 

Angela hummed as she broke herself out of Fareeha’s hug, clasping her hand and heading to the living room. “We can finally watch a movie from the start and to the end without Altair running around, trying to imitate the actors and Ammuna fighting with Frieda.”

 

“Wow, we really sound like parents, taking joy in such simple and mundane activities.” Fareeha smirked, sitting onto the couch, bringing Angela onto her lap. Her hands rubbed along Angela’s legs, slithering a bit close to her inner thigh. “Well, since we are alone.”

 

Angela playfully smacked Fareeha’s hand, earning a whimper from the jackal. She grabbed a blanket and tugged it around them, letting Fareeha lie all the way across the couch so Angela could snuggle up to her. Angela piped up, “Can’t we watch a full movie? Or finish a series? Please? I’m still drained from my last heat.”

 

“That was two weeks ago.”

 

“I know.” Angela smirked, obviously making a lame joke. Giggling and flashing a big wide smile at her wife, Angela coyly says, “Please?”

 

“Alright, alright.” Fareeha laughs, pulling Angela even closer to her. “The big mommy needs her rest too.” Patting Angela on the small area of her back, Fareeha watches as Angela clicks some buttons on the remote, starting up some television series.

 

“We can finally finish the later episodes of season four of this show.” Angela comments as she starts the episode.

 

“I heard from Kazumu that the ending confirms the girls are canon.” 

 

“I knew they were canon the moment they reunited after three years.They literally have eye sex every single time they make eye contact now.” Angela says, patting Fareeha on her head. Her fingers scratched behind her ear. “Now shush, liebling. Go watch.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the first day was catching up and finishing a television series. When Angela and Fareeha fell asleep for the night, they collapse like their worn out children after a full day of playing. Being parents have taught them two things: triplets are exhausting and alone time isn’t the same after about four years.

 

However, it came to a shock to Angela when she woke up to something moving against her rear. At first she thought Fareeha was just shifting her sleeping position but she felt a very obvious poke. Turning her head to the side, Fareeha was still fast asleep. A bit of drool on her lips, Fareeha was content in her pillow. Arms wrapped around Angela’s waist, with Angela sleeping on her stomach (something she picked up after dealing with eager pups jumping on her to wake up), Fareeha’s hips rolled forward, pressing the poke deeper into Angela’s rear.

 

_ How odd? She never really gets morning wood.  _ Angela moved her hand behind her to try and pushed the growing shaft aside so it wouldn’t be poking her. It had to be uncomfortable for Fareeha as well. When her hand touched the twitching cock through the boxers, Fareeha lets out a low hiss, surprising Angela. She withdrew her hand away quickly, fearing she might have caused Fareeha a lot of pain.

 

Broad hands wrapped around her waist, gripping on it tightly, and Fareeha shifted her position so that her hard bulge rubbed roughly against Angela’s sex. Looking over her shoulder, Angela saw that Fareeha’s eyes were still closed so she whispered, “Fareeha? Fareeha? Wake up.”

 

A flutter of eyelids opened but heavy sleepiness covered brown eyes, Fareeha only groaned, mindlessly grinding her hips against Angela. With a low gasp, Angela covered her mouth (another instinct that she developed more when she and Fareeha had to be quiet during their lovemaking) as the bulge rubbed directly on her sex, hot and stiff against her. Either Fareeha was half-asleep or in a dream, she mumbled, “So hot...wet...tight...for me.”

 

_ How can she still be asleep through this? _ Angela decided to be bolder so she spoke a bit louder. “Fareeha, wake up.”

 

That seem to do the trick. Jackal ears flicker to the sound of Angela’s voice, eyes blinking away the sleepiness, and a low moan from Fareeha was released as she stretched her back. “W-What? Huh?”

 

Fareeha lets out another moan, mindlessly pushing her hips directly into Angela. “H-honey, are you okay?”

 

Fareeha shook her head, wincing when she felt a strong burning sensation near her core. The need to be delved into something tight and wet filled her needs. She hisses, “N-no, oh goodness, no I’m not. Oh...ah...I haven’t experience this in a long time.”

 

“Are you...experiencing a rut?” Angela asked as Fareeha physically pushed herself away from her wife, confirming the questions. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Fareeha hissed, practically rolling off of the bed. She landed with a loud crash. Angela almost race to comfort her Alpha before Fareeha raised her hand to halt. “Stay back, Angela. I haven’t experienced a rut outside of a heat since I was in my early twenties. I don’t know if I can hold back if you get too close to me.”

 

“How long do mystic ruts last?”

 

“M-Maybe like...like...like,” Fareeha had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. Her hands clutched her harden shaft, trying to ease the arousal that was building like fire in her. “A day or two tops. Non-heat triggered ruts are a lot shorter and rare than heat triggered ruts.”

 

Angela watch as Fareeha tried to hold back a snarl, lurching over to try and contain the painful need to fuck. She has never really seen her wife in this much pain and need. It explained why Fareeha was extra affectionate last night. Reaching out, but getting her hand pushed aside from Fareeha, Angela pleads, “Let me help you, liebling. You can use me.”

 

“D-don’t say that!” Fareeha snapped, her pupils dilated. She hisses, breathing heavily as Angela’s jasmine scent filled her nose. “You wanted to have a nice three day break and that’ll be ruin by my rut. Let me just jerked it off for an hour.” Fareeha lets out a low snarl when her cock seem to roar with more heat. “Or two. M-maybe three.”

 

Out of all of the stories that her fellow Omegas have told about an Alpha in a rut, Angela can confirm that Fareeha is one of the tamest and gentlest Alpha out of everyone else’s description of their Alpha during a heat rut. Fareeha never got too aggressive with Angela, nor kept fucking her until she had to say stop. Angela never worried about Fareeha hurting her or pushing her past her limits. She always stopped and never crossed a line, all with a grateful smile on her face. So seeing Fareeha in this state surprised Angela, the normally calm and collected Alpha was like a writhing Alpha pup enduring their first rut. She can hear the desperation in her tone. With a steady voice so Fareeha understood her clearly, Angela says, “It’s okay, Fareeha. I’m not against it.”

 

“B-but.” Fareeha stuttered, a harsh blush on her cheeks as her dilated eyes looked at her wife. Her eyes grew wider when Angela started to pull off her sleepwear shirt. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, staring at the supple and puffy pink nipples that awaited to be suckled on. “Fuck.”

 

“You have always taken care of all of my heats. The least I can do, as your wife and mate, is to help you through your rut. It must be so painful and I can’t stand to let you suffer alone.” Angela says, pulling off her bottom half so she can be bare. Fareeha’s eyes was already gazing on the puffy lips that was coated in a generous amount of wetness. It pleased Fareeha that Angela has taken a keen interesting in seeing a agitatedly aroused Alpha in need to be inside of an Omega. “Besides, isn’t it too much of a coincidence that your rut comes when the kids are gone and we are alone. It would be a huge shame if we wasted that opportunity.”

 

Reaching over to tug Fareeha up from the ground and over the edge of the bed, Angela watched as her wife’s hips was already rolling forward in the empty air. Her hard cock was straining her boxers and Angela took the effort to tug them down. The shaft sprung out, angry and in need. Wetness dripped from the slit, twitching in the open air. Fareeha lets out a few ragged groans, pushing out the last of her willpower to confirm, “Are you sure, Angela? I’ll try to hold back as much as I can but I don’t know if I can really stop myself now.”

 

Angela reached out to cover Fareeha’s mouth, shushing her. She whispers, “Don’t worry about me. I can take you. Now go on, rut into me as much as you need to.”

 

A pale hand claps around the straining cock, making something snap within Fareeha. The need to be inside of Angela filled her mind. Her hands started to feel and touch Angela’s breast, palming and groping them harshly. The soft supple flesh felt even softer than usual and Fareeha’s hips grinded forward, guided by Angela’s hand. The tip of her cock poked against the hole, twitching upon sensing the presence of Fareeha. With Angela’s insistence, Fareeha’s cock quickly dived into the sex, so fast that Angela was taken aback by the rapid short thrusts of Fareeha’s hips. It stung a bit, not being properly stretched but Angela and Fareeha have done this before many times. With a few more even thrusts, the pain erased itself away with white hot pleasure. Hands removed themselves from Angela’s chest and onto her hips, urging the Omega to spread her legs a bit wider.

 

Angela jerked her head back when Fareeha made the first real thrust. A loud snarl and moan escaped from Fareeha’s lips as her entire cock was unsheathed and slammed into inviting walls. The heat of Angela’s sex was like a rope that tugged her forward. When she drew out, Fareeha whimpered at the loss of that heat, so she quickly rammed back inside to regain that precious warmth. Her eyes watch how swollen lips quickly swallowed her raging cock, enjoying how each inch of her length disappeared inside of Angela.

 

Truly amazed and enjoying the sudden faster and rougher pace, Angela found herself whimpering at the loud sounds of their sexes slamming into each other. The wet noises sounded even louder and more lewd than ever.  _ Slick. Slop. Thump.  _ The cock was drilling into her, not giving her time to fully register all the pleasure she was receiving from Fareeha. Looking up at her wife, Angela watch the delicious smirk on Fareeha’s face, enjoying the rut that spurred her thrusts.

 

Leaning over to capture Angela’s lips, Fareeha growled into the kiss as her hips wildly slammed in and out of the tight sex. The walls that wrapped around her felt even more exhilarating. It was tight. It was soaking wet. It was so soft that she wanted to stay inside of Angela for long periods of time. She could feel it tighten when she pushed Angela into a small string of light orgasms, feeling the way the walls clamp around her. The desire to fuck was more powerful, the sensation of pulling away from inviting walls felt unreal to Fareeha. It’s like freezing hands letting go of a piping hot cup of tea, letting the hands get cold again, and then holding back onto the burning heat. Or pouring hot water over cold hands, the delicious heat that made Fareeha want to do it again until her hands were fully warm.

 

It was addicting, so when Fareeha pushed in and out, her need to rut only amplified, leaving Angela as a whimpering mess under her. Blue eyes were blown out, exploring the peak of her many light orgasms. Angela found herself unable to really move much, feeling the energy to move drained from her. Pleasure zapped her strength. Instead, her mouth did the moving. She moans, “F-Fareeha, so good.”

 

Her response was a low hiss from Fareeha. She was performing shorter thrusts, staying close inside Angela. Angela felt hot liquid fill up, pooling out of her as it dripped from her used sex. Normally, Angela was use to feeling of the hard rod growing limp but it stayed pretty stiff. It was different and Angela found she greatly enjoyed feeling stuffed like this.

 

Fareeha leaned down, placing kisses on Angela’s forehead. She mutters, in a husky voice, “M-more? I need more.”

 

Angela gently kissed her wife, answering, “It’s okay. You can keep going.” Fareeha seem to hesitate a bit. An indescribable look on her face. It was like she wasn’t fully convinced on Angela’s confirmation, like she needed a second hearing. “Fareeha, you can keep going.” Angela repeated, making herself more clear. It was hard to speak clearly when she felt so overly sensitive now.

 

That seem to break her out of her trance. Reluctantly, Fareeha pulled out, earning a whimper out of Angela. Feeling empty was the last thing she expected and she imagined that it must be harder for Fareeha. With gentle hands urging her to flip over onto her stomach, Angela found herself with her hips held high and a probe from Fareeha. The cock swiftly slid back in, releasing a satisfied groan from Fareeha.

 

She muttered, “So...hot...so...good.” Fareeha’s hip started to move. Angela lets out a yelp, feeling the slight soreness swallowed by a number pleasurable friction against her fluttering walls. “Need...to fill you up again.”

 

A hand snuck around to grope one of Angela’s breast, squeezing and palming the supple flesh. Expert fingers flicked and pinch over a harden nipple, making Angela whimper louder. Being in such a sensitive state now, Angela found herself experiencing small waves of intense pleasure crawling down her spine. The hard cock was slamming into her. Fareeha kept at the same pace, fueling and feeding the painful ache of her rut. One orgasm isn't enough and two might not be enough as well. Angela could only hope that she was able to handle the next few more rounds.

 

Angela felt teeth linger near her mate mark, huffing into it, even a slow snarl. Fareeha nibbled against the mate mark, licking it as if to confirm it is her mark that was placed on Angela. Her hips wildly thrusted inside as her hands continue to abuse the swollen pink nipple at the same time. Fareeha felt that her cock was already ready to shoot off another load. The fire in her was raging and at its peak.

 

Another round of hot liquid shot inside, making Angela moan as it triggered another orgasm from within her. Fareeha tighten her hold on Angela, milking herself inside. The scent of jasmine and spices filled their lungs. For all they knew, it felt like they were experiencing an Omega’s heat again. Angela practically screamed as she felt the tip of Fareeha’s cock rubbing and jamming into a special spot that can only be triggered in their current position. It was like a numbing sensation that grew and grew until Angela couldn’t take it anymore. She felt her walls clamp tightly around Fareeha, then a warmth of a wet flood start to flow out of her, dripping onto the bed sheets.

 

Angela grabbed anything to hold herself through it. One of her hand found Fareeha’s occupied hand on her breast and her other hand found Fareeha’s hips, causing her to be lifted up a bit. Fareeha lifted them up until they were only on their knees. She was doing two things at one time, feeding her rut and helping Angela get through her rough orgasm. Hips slowly rocked into Angela, almost sway their bodies together. Warm kisses place on the curve of her neck, Fareeha gently cooed into Angela’s ear, easing her through it. Slowly, but surely, Angela came down from her high, letting Fareeha place her back onto the bed.

 

After a few minutes and realizing that Fareeha was still rock hard inside of her, Angela gasps, “Liebling, you’re going to have to give me a break if you’re still on the worse of your rut. With how rough you are, I barely handled two rounds.”

 

“Of course, Angela.” Fareeha says, kissing into her blonde hair. “I think I got over the worse part of my rut.”

 

“Goodness it’s barely ten in the morning and I’m already so exhausted. This would be so much easier on my heat.” Angela took a deep breath, feeling she needed more oxygen to flow through her lungs. “If this is how I am on my heats, I don’t know how you handled me.”

 

“I think it helps that heats trigger both the Omega and the Alpha.” Fareeha adds, sighing against Angela’s back. Her cock twitches and, feeling she used up the most of her pent up energy, ignores the ache that still lingered.

 

“Well, I’ll keep going once I give myself a break.”

 

“You know, you really don’t need to push yourself. I think you already done a lot for me already.”

 

Angela turns her head so she can kiss Fareeha, happily sighing into it. She bucks her hips against her, eliciting a hiss from Fareeha. “I promise that I’ll take more care of your rut and I intend to keep going until you are wiped out.”

 

“You are one stubborn Omega.” Fareeha smirks.

 

“I had Alpha parents. I was bound to inherit one of their Alpha traits.”

 

* * *

 

“You two seem more...wiped out than when we first left.” Ana says when she returned with the pups. Upon greeting their mothers, they rubbed their eyes and strolled in with soft greetings, rather than the usual run and jump at their mothers. Angela was more than grateful to have sleepy pups, directing them to wash their faces, hands, and feet before heading to bed.

 

“We...ah...experienced an annoying incident that kept us busy.” Fareeha explains, rubbing the back of her head as Angela flinched when she took a step. Ana raised an eyebrow before smirking.

 

“Fareeha, I do hope you remember that Angela is a human and not a mystic. She can’t keep up with your energy.” Ana says, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Or your level of power all the time.”

 

“M-Mom! I know!” Fareeha yelps in embarrassment.

 

“You look like a monkey with your legs angled like that.” Ana wasn’t wrong. Fareeha’s legs were awkwardly angled so that the tip of her feet pointed a bit inwards. Hunched over, Fareeha looked like she was constantly bending over as if she was going to say something to someone shorter than her.

 

Angela gives Ana a thumbs up, while trying to conceal the unbearable soreness she was experiencing. “Don’t worry, Ana. It’s nothing I haven’t handled before.”

 

Ana looks up and down Angela, sighing as she says, “You look like a flamingo with broken legs.”

 

Angela flinched at the comment, making herself stand a bit taller and straighter. She held back a groan when her hips almost gave out on her. “I just need to walk it out and I’ll be fine.” She says, unconfidently.

 

“Oh?” Ana teased. “Then you wouldn’t mind going on a walk right now?”

 

“No!” Fareeha quickly says, trying to stop Angela from taking on the challenge, knowing her wife would love to prove someone wrong for her own ego. “We are good, mother. Thank you for taking the kids out for three days.”

 

“Did everything go alright?” Angela asked, glad that the topic has been changed.

 

Ana’s face lights up. “Oh, the kids were wonderful! They were so excited about learning about themselves and jackals. I think they tired themselves out for a few days.”

 

“That’s great, mom. I’m glad.” Fareeha complimented, beaming at her mother.

 

“Mom?” A voice called out. The trio turned their heads towards the source of the voice. It was the only son, Altair. He was with Frieda and Ammuna, standing behind him. Frieda was already half-sleep but Ammuna had a blank yet suspicious look on her face.

 

“Yes?” Angela says.

 

“Why does the hallway near your room smell weird?” Ammuna asks, tilting her head. 

 

Fareeha and Angela felt a cold shiver down their spine. Ana quickly says, “Well, this was fun! Bye kids, Grandma will see you soon!”

 

Leaving the parents alone with their curious kids, there was an awkward silence that emanated through the air. Fareeha and Angela looked at each other and back at the kids, still expecting their answer. Fareeha quickly says, “Your mommy kept farting in that area.”

 

“Fareeha!” Angela screeched, followed by the giggles and laughter of their triplets.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I have grown fond of “Mystic and Jasmine” and I had to revisit it again. When I felt down, I revisit this story and it reminded me why I love pharmercy and writing so much. As you can see, I put it in a series so it’ll be easier to find oneshots relating to the AU. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd


End file.
